Hybrid-electric vehicles and battery-electric vehicles include a traction battery to provide power to operate the vehicle. Operating parameters of the traction battery may be estimated to improve vehicle performance. For example, a state of charge of the traction battery may be estimated. The state of charge provides an indication of how much charge remains in the traction battery and is useful for initiating charging and discharging operations.